Don't Let Me Pass You By
by geekyblackwidow
Summary: Emma Swan blacks out and lands in a mysterious forest, with no idea how she got there. With only three mysterious strangers to help her, ill she find out how she got there and why?
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me! Here's the prologue to the story, hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters in this.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by,<br>_****_We could be a story, in the morning, but a legend tonight.  
><em>****_I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by.  
><em>****_And they can speak our names in a dead language,  
><em>****_'Cause you and I, we're alive,  
><em>****_But just for a moment._**

_-Outlines, All Time Low_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>25 years ago...<span>_**

The Evil Queen had a vendetta against King David and Queen Snow White, particularly Snow. Snow had taken everything from her - Daniel; her happiness; her pure heart; now even her kingdom. She intended to take everything away from the sickeningly happy 'True Loves' - and everyone who supported them. She intended to take everything away from them, and had a plan to do so, with a curse from Rumplestiltskin. She just needed to set everything up...

Of course, she went to go and warn the happy couple, a present for their wedding day. Set a little panic into the kingdom, let them try and come up with a way to stop her : it wouldn't matter, it would happen anyway, there was no way Rumple would create a curse that he didn't want to be enacted. So she plotted, and waited for them to settle into a false sense of security...

Meanwhile, in David and Snow's kingdom, desparation levels were increasing at an alarming rate. David, and a heavily pregnant Snow, went to talk to an imprisoned Rumplestiltskin, who was known for having the ability to see into the future. He told the worried sovereigns that their child to be will save everyone from their fate - in 25 years time.

Preparations were made to get Snow, David and the baby to a different realm before the curse hit, so they could save the people in the years to come. There was an enchanted wardrobe being fashioned from enchanted wood to create a portal for them. But there was a catch. A hiccup. A hamartia. Only one was allowed through the portal. There wasn't enough magic to take more than one; Snow was to go through so that she could save David and her kingdom.

An unforseen, unavoidable cicrumstance. But then Snow went into labour as the curse was enacted. There wasn't enough time to get her through the portal; so she gave birth, held her daughter for the first - and last -time, and sent her through the portal, with a whispered encouragement, '_Goodbye and good luck Emma. We'll be together again, a real family._' The doors closed, and baby Emma was gone.

A purple haze covered the kingdom, everyone nervously anticipating the worst. Regina made her way into the palace, to gloat just before their happy endings disappeared, but as she got to their room, nothing was happening. The curse had failed. Regina cursed her magic, and Rumple, for not being able to complete the act of terror she had so eagerly anticipated starting.

She stormed back to her own palace, furious that everyone in the kingdom, and the Enchanted Forest were celebrating, not in pure agony.

A few hours after, however, Snow fell unconscious. All the regular symptoms of a sleeping curse. David pressed an urgent, but loving, kiss to her lips, assuming that, like any curse, True Love's kiss would break the spell. But nothing happened. No reaction. Nothing. David was beside himself. He wouldn't leave the palace after that. No one aged in their faces, all staying the same age as they had when Regina had cast the curse. David mourned the loss of his wife, who wouldn't wake up until their daughter came to save them, if she ever did. He had always said that their family would **_always_** find each other, but finding someone you've never met, from a different realm? He found it hard to have hope.

Baby Emma was found at the side of a highway in Portland, Maine, USA. She grew up in the foster system, being bounced from group home to group home, abusive foster parent that kept her for months to nice parents that kept her for a few weeks at most. At 16, when she got out of the system, she had no job, no money, living off of the streets, so she stole little bits from convienience stores and sleeping in empty motel rooms after the payers had left but before the maide got there.

Until she got arrested for stealing. Multiple cases had been filed against her from multiple convienience store, so she ended up with 11 months in Portland County Jail. By the time 18 year old Emma got out, she decided to turn her life around. She moved to Boston, joined the FBI, got herself an apartment - albeit shabby, but still _her own apartment_ - and was able to feed herself. She learnt to fire a gun, had mixed martial arts training and became one of the best agents in her division. She excelled in interrogation, as her 'superpower' gave her the ability to tell if people are lying, which helped sort out the innocent from the guilty. However, she was still a recluse, a bit of a loner, never fully able to trust anyone. Then, 3 months after her 24th birthday, she landed with a bang on the floor of an unknown forest, early one morning, unsure of how she got there and where the hell she was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Chapter 1**

**SMACK.** Her whole body impacted with the harsh, unforgiving, dirt-covered ground of a forest. She had no idea how she had gotten there: clad only in grey jogging bottoms; a white tank top; a grey, baggy, too-big-for-her sweatshirt that used to have a logo on the front, but has long since faded; and a pair of worn-out, scuffed white Vans. Slowly standing, she pulled her dirty blonde hair into a quick ponytail, curls falling into her face. She scanned her surroundings for any signs of human civilization, her sharp hearing quickly picking up on voices and footsteps seemingly coming her way.

She was unsure of how to approach the situation: these were complete strangers in a place she knew nothing about, so her doubt and immediate mistrust was completely understandable. Darting behind an old, large-trunked oak tree, she waited for the strangers to approach, weighing her options.

"Are you absolutely sure **this** is the spot where he said those berries, or herbs or whatever they are, were supposed to be? I can't see any weird plants." A lilting voice drifted through the air to reach her ears. She sucked in a breath, tried to control her breathing so that she wouldn't be found. Belatedly, she acknowledged the Irish accent of the speaker. '**_Ireland,_**' she thought. '_**But how did I end up here?**_'

"Of course I'm sure. Do you really think I'd mess something **this important** up? Anyway, Rowan and Vervain aren't 'weird plants', as you so eloquently put it. They have magical properties, they protect the consumer from malevolent beings." A coarse, rugged voice replied. '**_English accent. So not definitely Ireland, but somewhere in the UK?_**' She thought, struggling to keep her breathing quiet in case they heard her. It sounded as if they were looking for something important, which she may have squashed, seeing as she had landed in the place they were standing in now. She didn't want to imagine what two men would do with her, if they found out she had ruined their mission..

"Hush boys," a smooth, gentle voice came from the other side of the tree, louder than the men's voices. "It's close. I can smell it. The unique smell of magic."The voice edged closer to her. '_**Magical plants? And an American accent? Where the hell am I?**_' A million questions were running through her mind when a young woman stepped into her line of vision, with her back to her. Long, luscious brown hair in delicate curls, with streaks of red running through them. The woman was also wearing a floor length ruby red cloak with a hood over the top of her curls. She sucked in a breath, but the woman heard her sharp intake and swirled around, her skirt getting tangled on the floor.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What are you wearing? Did Regina send you?" The woman fired question after question. She seemed quite angry,and surprised at the sudden presence, so she couldn't let her guard down. One bit. Before she even had the chance to reply, the two men she'd heard speaking before came to stand behind the woman glaring at her. The first had the air of a loveable rogue; his companion looked like a typical playboy, right down to the raised eyebrow and cocky smirk. The 'loveable rogue' had light brown, caramel coloured hair, warm brown eyes and just enough scruff to be acceptable: like he hadn't shaved for a few days. He was wearing a white, billowing shirt, with a dark brown leather vest over the topthat reached the top of his thighs. He had matching brown leather pants on too, and bow and sheath of arrows over his shoulders. He have her a sympathetic smile as if to say; 'Sorry you're in this mess.' His friend, on the other hand, had dark, raven hair that was tussled up as if he had never brushed it in his entire lifetime. His smirk seemed to be plastered to his face. Icy, idyllic blue eyes stared at her, as if she was an object, a treasure, they had found. He was dressed almost head to toe in black - black, tight fitting pants, black boots, a long black coat, a black vest: all leather. Even his eyes were rimmed with black. '_**Black eyeliner,**_' she thought. '_**Must be a pirate - the only other man I've seen with eyeliner on was Johnny Depp in Pirates of the Caribbean.**_'

Thats when she notices the lack of hand and the hook where his left hand should have been. Hook. He had a **hook**. She kept her face devoid of all emotion, but _since when did people start copying Captain Hook and getting a hook instead of a prosthetic?_

"Captain Hook, I presume. Captain of the Jolly Roger, sailor of the seven seas and **_dastardly pirate_**?" She asked, her voice oozing sarcasm. "Ah, so you've heard of me. My reputation preceeds me." He laughed.

She replied just as easily, "I must say, I'm disapponted, **_Captain_**. You look nothing like how the stories describe you. I must say, I wish you had the perm, the goofy mustache and the ridiculous red coat and hat." His face crinkled up in confusion. "I believe you have me confused with someone else, love. But if you want me to wear red, and have that, what did you call it? Perm? I'd be happy to, darling." He said with a wink.

"Shut up Hook. She's probably working with Regina, making sure we don't get those herbs. She's a potential threat to Snow's survival. We have to decide what to do with her." The woman's eyes pierced into her own trying to make her weak.

But Emma Swan doesn't go down without a fight.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

They obviously believed her to be a threat. '**_Well, I am trained in multiple martial arts,_**' she thinks.

"Well then, mind telling us who you are and what you're doing in this secluded part of the woods, and then maybe we'll consider letting you go. If you're innocent then no harm done." The other man stated. Emma still didn't know his name.

All three stared at her with increasing agitation. She sighed, '_**There can't be any harm in telling them my name, can there? They may appear threatening, but I'm willing to bet I can beat any one of them**_'. "Fine, I'm Emma, Emma Swan. I'm from Boston. Now tell me where the hell I am."

Red sucked in a breath when she uttered her name, but refused to meet anyone's gaze. All three looked confused when Emma told them she was from Boston, as though they had never even heard of the place.

Just as Hook seemed about to answer her question, '_**Or make some sly remark**_' she thought, there was a rustling behind them. A figure, dressed in jet black armour, including a helmet, jumped out of the trees right in front of them. He raised his sword at them menacingly.

"Seriously, a sword? Who still uses swords?" Emma questioned. The knight gave no reply, but lunged straight at her. She dodged, then swung her leg round and tripped him up, his sword flying out of his hand. She stood with her right foot against his back to keep him down.

"Who the hell are you?" She questioned.  
>"Nevermind that lass. He's one of the Evil Queen's guards, evidently sent to stop our quest. Thankfully, you stopped him. Now, lets get out of here before any more come to find us," Hook told her, and upon seeing her hesitate, carried on, "We'll explain everything whilst walking, but we have to get out of here. <strong>Now.<strong>"

Emma nodded, and followed the others as they began to make their way away from the guard.

**Sorry the chapter's short, but I wanted to give you guys the next part:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! This one's a bit longer, to make up for the fact that the last one was so short :)**

**Please review, as I'd love to know your thoughts on my story:)**

Chapter 3

"Would someone please explain where the hell I am?" Emma sounded exasperated. They'd been walking solidy for an hour at least, '_**Feels like days**_', and no one had said a thing to her. They seemed to think she was important, for one reason or another, especially Ruby, but they wouldn't say a word to her.

"The Enchanted Forest love, though some call it Misthaven. And love," Hook noticed her beginning to interupt, "if we are to explain, you cannot interupt. Ask questions once we are done. Emma nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Good. Ruby darling, if you would like to do the honours," he gestured to Ruby, who simple nodded in agreement.

"25 years ago, Regina - _The Evil Queen_ - cast a curse upon the land. Our King and Queen had just married, and were expecting a child. A baby girl. They were terrified about what the curse would bring, to their kingdom, and ultimately their family. For, you see, Regina has a personal vendetta against the Queen.

So they went to see the Dark One - _Rumplestiltskin_. They wanted a way out, a way to save their kingdom, their daughter. He told them that their child would be the saviour of the kingdom, that she would break the curse. So they devised a plan to get the Queen out of this realm before the curse, so she could give birth and raise her daughter - the King couldn't join her because there was only enough magic to take one person through a portal.

But the curse was enacted just as the Queen went into labour, prematurely. So, in an effort to save their daughter, to give her the best chance at survival, away from a curse, they placed her in the portal. She grew up in another realm.

The curse was supposed to take everyone to a Land without Magic, but it didn't work. Everyone rejoiced, except the King and Queen, who realised that they had sent their daughter away for nothing. That is, until the Queen fell into an impenetrable slumber. Even True Love's Kiss couldn't wake her. No one has aged, physically, since the curse was enacted. The King can't bear to leave the Queen's side, waiting the return of his daughter so that she can break the curse.

The King's daughter, according to the Dark One, is supposed to be the key to realeasing us from this eternal life, and the Queen's eternal slumber. There's a potion that is being made, but some of the ingredients have to be procured by the Saviour, otherwise it will not work.

And the daughter's name, is Emma." Ruby finished her tale, looking at Emma expectantly, as if waiting for some epiphany.

Emma scoffed. Then outright laughed out loud as the pieces came together.

"You think I'm some long-lost princess, destined to break some curse? Honestly, I can't believe you thought I'd be so gullible. I'm an orphan, I learnt the hard way that magic, and fairytales, and True Love's Kiss aren't real. And, you called 'The Dark One' Rumplestiltskin? Rumplestiltskin is fictional character, who tries to take the first born child of a woman who he spun gold thread for. And you," she spun round, pointing her index finger menacingly at Hook, "you're also fictional. At least, the guy you're pretending to be is. Captain Hook, Captain James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger, got his hand cut off by the crocodile that also ate an alarm clock. First mate is Smee, hates Peter Pan, whom he blames for the loss of his hand. Sailing 'round Neverland trying to find the Lost Boy's hideout. Look, just cut the crap and go back to Neverland, pirate." She could feel her face boiling, blood rushing to the surface, indicating her anger. She wouldn't be surprised if she had steam coming out of her ears.

"Just get me to the nearest city and I'll find a way home, find someone who will actually tell me where to go." She watched as the other three slowly turned away, Ruby's gaze lingering sadly on her, before starting to lead the way.

Emma followed, a few metres between them, blood boiling. Someone was playing an insane trick on her, for some strange, unknown reason. Whoever it is, they've got those three convince, as it didn't seem as though they were lying. They really believed this story.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of walking, the two men and Ruby ahead of her, talking in soft voices, they reached the kingdom.<p>

Emma stared, disbelievingly, at the sight in front of her.

They had just walked through 9 foot gates, that were connected to grey concrete walls of the same height, which seemed to run in a circle, presumably entrapping the city. The city was on a slant; at the top, the highest point, stood a magnificent palace painted gold, that seemed dull, even though the paint had created a beautiful shine.

They walked throught a market - stalls everywhere, trying to sell them goods that she'd never heard of. The cobbled streets felt uncomfortable and unfamiliar under the soles of her feet.

All the people seemed to be dressed strangely; corsets and tight long dresses for the women, shirts tucked into pants, with blazers and vests for the men. Although, the more she thought about it, she was the odd one out here.

They walked down what Emma presumed to be the main road, which evidently led to the majestic castle that she had seen before. Roughly half an hour later, they arrived at the gates of the castle. The guards seemed poised to attack, but upon seeing Ruby, stepped aside to let them through.

Ruby led them through the maze that was the palace, to a throne room. A man, who looked like he was a few years older than Emma, walked into the room, looking exhausted. She hung behind the others, feeling like she didn't belong there. There was something familiar about the man - maybe he'd been one of the many pictures shown to her during work, as someone who was slightly linked to a suspect, or a victim.

"Ruby, tell me some good news." He sat down wearily, his dirty blonde hair glinting from the lanterns, his blue eyes dull, as if they lacked a twinkle that she had expected to be there.

"We got the vervain and rowan, David. We're another step closer to being able to break this curse." Ruby tried to sound reassuring, although it sounded like she was trying to convince herself just as much as him.

"Now we've just got to wait until my long lost daughter returns. But, I'm starting to doubt that ever happening. I mean, she probably hasn't even heard of this realm, doesn't know about me, about any of this. God, I was stupid to have let her..." He paused, realising there was a stranger in his throne room. "Who the hell are you?" He seemed exceptionally angry, but then, she couldn't blame him, he obviously didn't expect an extra visitor.

"My king, we found her, in the forest whist procuring the ingredients. She's not been sent by Regina," Robin said hurriedly, anticipating what David was about to interject. "She knocked out one of Regina's guards, sent to stop us. She doesn't know how she got here, and she doesn't believe a word of our explanation as to the curse."

"I believe you all believe your nonsensical fairytale, but I also believe that you're all crazy." She interupted.

David glared at her. "There's one other thing, my king. Her name... Her name's Emma." Robin finished.

David, the king, stared at her, his gaze softening into something akin to love and awe.

"Emma?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She could hardly believe what they had just explained to her,what David had just explained to her.<p>

See, here's the thing, he was her father.

She didn't believe him at first, of course she didn't. But then he knew about her blanket and the necklace she always wore that had a silver ring with an emerald stone on around her neck. Emerald, like her eyes...

He even had an identical ring. He claimed that they were their wedding rings, her parents' wedding rings.

As crazy as it seemed, she was starting to believe them. About everything.

* * *

><p>"Look, I know this must be a lot to take in. I grew up a shepherd, and then out of the blue I was forced to pretend to be a prince, who my twin brother was. I hadn't even known that I had a brother. I just want you to know, that now that we've found each other, I will always be here for you, Emma." David told her. It was only them in the room at this moment in time, the others having acknowledged that those two needed time alone.<p>

"I'm... I'm not sure... I don't think I'm ready to just jump into a father-daughter relationship. I barely know you, and I've grown up without a constant parental figure in my life."

He looked crestfallen at her words.

"That's not to say I won't try for some sort of relationship, for a start. Can we just start off as friends?"

He looked up, into her eyes, hope shining through. "Of course we can. I want to know you Emma, I've missed out on so much and I know I'm not exactly the best parental figure there is, seeing how good a job I've already done. But I want to know my daughter, and be there for her, so if at this moment, you need a friend, that's what I'll be."

She gave him a shy smile.

"There is one thing I won't be though." She looked up, curious.

"A lover. I'm not sure your mother would be very happy about that." She laughed at that, and it made his heart jump in his chest, at being able to make his little (not so little) girl laugh like that.

"Come. There someone I'd like you to meet."

* * *

><p>He led her down multiple corridors and up a few flights of stairs, which left her wondering how he was able to remember where everything was.<p>

They paused in front of one of the doors, which didn't seem any different to any of the other doors in this castle.

He turned the handle, and led her inside.

She didn't know what she expected, but what greeted her definitely was that.

The room was pure white - white walls, white ceiling, white floor. The room was completely bare, aside from the queen sized bed that was positioned in the middle of the room to the left of the door. The bed was also white, made of white wood and the quilt was white.

In the middle of the bed lay a sleeping woman. Hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood. She was wearing what seemed to be a silk white nightgown.

"Hello there, Snow White." Emma breathed out.

David gave her a funny look. "How did you know who she was?"

"Hair as black as ebony, lips as red as blood, skin as white as snow. She is the living embodiment of the fairytale character, Snow White." Emma replied.

"Emma, this is Snow, Snow White."

"You mean she's actually called Snow White?"

"Yes... And she's your mother."

"So does that make you Prince Charming?"

* * *

><p>It took a while for that to sink in. Her mother, was Snow White, the Snow White. And she was under a sleeping curse.<p>

"Let me guess, the Evil Queen put her under this." Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, she did. How do you know that?" David asked. The other three entered the room just as he asked.

"Actually, mate, we told her, she just didn't believe us." Hook told him.

"Actually, it's pretty much common knowledge. Everyone knows that Snow White was put under a sleeping curse by the Evil Queen, who gave her a poisoned apple. The curse was broken when Prince Charming kissed her, so why don't you try that. True Love's Kiss and all."

They all looked at her incredulously.

"If you knew all that, why didn't you believe us before?" Demanded Hook.

"That doesn't matter. Emma, that's what happened the first time the Evil Queen put Snow under a sleeping curse. This curse was supposed to affect everyone, but it backfired, making Snow sink into an everlasting slumber and leaving us to eternal life." Ruby explained.

"The only way to awaken the Queen is to concoct a specific potion. The only catch is, half of the ingredients have to be collected by the product of True Love, and the potion has to be made by that same person." Robin explained.

They all stared at Emma. Then something clicked.

'They think I'm the product of True Love. They think I... can save her.'

She visibly gulped, aware of the weight of what was upon her.

"What do I have to do?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while, but mock GCSE's are hell and needy, so they took all of my time and attention.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

The bed was very elaborate - the whole room was. But the bed was what caught Emma's attention.

Four poster bed, with a crimson canopy and crimson sheets. It made her feel like - not a princess - but something special. Though, if she was being honest with herself, it looked like something out of the Hogwarts dorms, only larger.

She sank down onto the bed, drinking it all in. Still extremely skeptical, she thought over everything that had happened that day. It all seemed like a really weird dream.

First waking up in the forest - they had said something about her _falling through a portal?_

Then the castle. Then meeting her father. Then seeing her mother, and finding out that her mother and father are Snow White and Prince Charming, no less. Then finding out only she can break the spell on her mother - do they **_really_** believe she can?

Shortly after the visit to her mother, the five of them went to have dinner. Emma was starving, but nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to witness - apart from all the tales of King Henry VIII's dining table.

There was a massive table, that stretched all the way down the ballroom (at least, she _assumed_ it was a ballroom). And upon that table, was a feast, that could have easily fed 100 people.

There was fruits of all kinds, some she recognized, some she didn't. There was meat, turkey, chicken, pork, steak, and other foreign meats she figured were native to this land(realm?) only. She could hardly believe that the food before her was only for the five of them.

They had all sat down, David, her father, at the head of the table, insisting she sit next to him, on his right. Opposite her sat Ruby, with Robin next to her. And Hook... Well she got graced with his presence next to her for the entire evening.

Her father kept asking questions about her life - ones she avoided, at all costs, because even if he's her biological father and had a good reason for giving her up she doesn't know him, and it will take a long time before she can open up to him. SO she gives the bare minimum, and settles instead for talking about her world, which they are all so fascinated with.

After that (_and __**maybe**__ a huge yawn on her part_) David senses that she's had a long day, and asks for one of his servants to show her to a room. That's how she ended up in this massive bed.

This potion they want her to make - they haven't even got all the ingredients, it's up to her to get them, and there's a highly probable chance that she'll get herself hurt during the process of extraction. (Who's she kidding, if she can catch perps in heels and a tight dress, she sure as hell can handle whatever this realm throws at her.)

There had been a silk nightgown on the bed, so Emma took off her clothes and slipped that on, feeling it would probably be more comfortable to sleep in anyways.

* * *

><p>Emma awoke to the sound of someone in her room. She reached for her gun, but couldn't find it. '<strong><em>That's weird, I always keep it next to the bed.<em>**' Then she realised, that she wasn't at her apartment, she was in her father's castle in someplace unknown.

"Good morning Miss Emma" a female voice broke through her thoughts. Emma opened her eyes.

"I'm Daphne, and this is Beatrice. We'll be you ladies in waiting, ma'am." Daphne said. Daphne was a smaller and slightly bigger than Emma. She had a rounded physique, mousy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a salmon pink dress. Her partner, Beatrice, was tall and slender, her lips in a tight light. She had blonde hair, as blonde as Emma's, and dark blue eyes that contrasted with the baby blue of her dress.

"Come along, we've been sent to get you dressed, then the King would like to speak with you, ma'am. Prudence will be along to show you through the castle." Beatrice said.

Emma nodded silently, then proceeded to put on her clothes from yesterday. Daphne and Beatrice looked at each other, a little lost, as they had probably expected her to want help, or to put on a corset. But her own clothes were _perfectly fine_, and there was no way in hell that she would ever be so helpless as to need someone to help her dress.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said combing her hands through her hair.

There was a knock at the door, then a very prim looking woman walked in.

"Goodness Gracious, whatever are you wearing?!" She exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus points if you know what Disney film I got Daphne, Beatrice and Prudence from.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
